


Offer

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arrogance, Complete, Cross-Generation Relationship, Green Eyes, Illusions, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Leather, Leather Trousers, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Party, Post-Iron Man 3, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Sarcasm, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarcasm, not exactly the best weapon to pull on a God of Mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer

Stark groaned and opened his eyes to see wine glasses and confetti strewn around the room. It took a moment for him to realize that no the faint emerald glow was not just his headache, it was Loki dispelling one of his illusions. Oh joy.

“First you renege on my drink and then you throw a party for Thor and don’t even think to invite me. For shame, Stark, your manners are absolutely dreadful.”

“Considering that the last time you were here you threw me out the window I think I was perfectly justified in burning your invitation. Oh, and there’s the fact that your supposed to be dead, can’t forget that.”

“Hmm, so you did think of me. I’m flattered, but remember that you forced my hand. Had it not been for your little tesseract we would have gotten along splendidly. As for the latter Thor doesn’t need the complications of knowing I’m still alive.”

He rolled his eyes and pushed himself up. “Do your poor feelings still hurt, old man ? Do you want me to kiss them better ?” Wait, wait...Loki was the God of Mischief. Crap. His stomach fluttered, his skin flushed.

A smirk flitted across Loki’s lips, emerald eyes glittered and sunlight caressed the leather-clad hips as Loki sauntered across the room. The hand that had choked him now cupped his cheek, it was still deceptively soft.

“You know Stark you shouldn’t offer kisses you’re not prepared to give.”

"And what if I am ?"

There wasn’t exactly a lot of coherence after. 


End file.
